


violet

by unicornball



Series: Colors [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, Female Castiel, Female Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Sabriel, temporary genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: "Cas!"


  Castiel blinks, weapon drooping a little in his hands in his surprise. "Do I know you, ma'am?"


  "Ma'am?" Brown eyebrows fly up and his nose wrinkles in an admittedly adorable fashion. He's looked; he's freakin' hot. But confused. And kind of scared. And really fucking confused. "Cas, it's me, Dean."





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's word:_  
>  Violet  
> Vi·o·let (/vī(ə)lət/)
> 
> a slightly bluish medium purple color named for the violet flower
> 
> _Awhile ago, I was dared to do a genderswap fic... and I finally had some motivation to do so, so ta-da! Don't expect anything serious, though, okay? lol_
> 
> _(And there's some Sabriel [Sam/Gabriel] thrown in because why not?)_
> 
> _Enjoy._

Castiel startles awake at the high-pitched shriek coming from the bathroom, sleep gone and senses on high alert as he rolls out of the bed. He lands in a defensive crouch and looks around. He didn't recognize the voice and he's instantly wary, grabbing the nearest weapon and staring at the door. He doesn't know if he should barge in swinging or wait for whomever it is to come out. Both options have high risk.

He's still pondering the options when the door flies open and a woman stands in the open doorway, gaping at him. She's nude and he can't seem to stop himself from looking her over. The visage does little for him and he cocks his head a little as he regards full breasts and soft curves curiously. And an anti-possession tattoo, tantalizingly perched over one soft swell. His brows draw together but before he can speak, the young woman is right in front of him. He's momentarily distracted by green eyes and barely-there freckles.

"Cas!"

Castiel blinks, weapon drooping a little in his hands in his surprise. "Do I know you, ma'am?"

" _Ma'am?_ " Brown eyebrows fly up and his nose wrinkles in an admittedly adorable fashion. He's looked; he's freakin' hot. But confused. And kind of scared. And really fucking confused. "Cas, it's me, Dean."

Castiel blinks some more, eyes narrowing as he shuffles forward. He studies the young woman a little closer, noticing... similarities. The height is about the same, same hair color—though longer and in feminine waves—and there's the familiar patterns of freckles in all the same spots. Just... womanly parts as well. He looks down, unable to contain a small sound of distress to see different genitalia. He's never expected to be partial to one set over another, but he definitely finds himself missing Dean's lovely—

Something different in his lower peripheral vision cuts off his train of thought and he jumps a little, startled.

"Yo, man," Dean says, snapping his fingers. As much as he's enjoying Cas checking him out, he's pretty sure Cas has no idea he's in the same boat. Cas' head snaps up, blue eyes wide and blinking rapidly. Ah. Nope. Cas realizes. Poor guy. He watches as Cas gapes at his own body, eyes getting a little wider as he realizes he's got boobs too. Nice boobs, if Dean's being honest.

Castiel drops the kanabo, the metal studs clacking against the floor dully, and brings both hands to his chest, awkwardly touching his breasts. They're... squishy. Sensitive as well, apparently, because his nipples contract almost immediately and peak alluringly. He covers them with his hands, face hot.

He looks at Dean, freely showing his panic. "Dean?"

"I have no idea, Cas," Dean says, shrugging. He can feel his boobs jiggle with the motion and it's kind of fun. He shimmies his shoulders and laughs when Cas' gaze drops down and he stares, slightly-longer lashes fluttering against his cheeks. "Like 'em?" he asks, giving Cas another shoulder shimmy. Cas is still holding his own, pressing his palms into them tight enough to squish them, like he's afraid they're going to fall off or something.

Castiel shrugs helplessly, unsure how to answer. "I think so? I don't know, Dean. I do not like mine, though," he says, glaring down at his own chest. He shifts his hands, trying to adjust his breasts, but nothing happens. They just... flop a little and bounce. It's uncomfortable and he resumes holding them.

"S'cool if you do. 'Cause I gotta say, Cas—" Dean pauses to look Cas over. "You make a hot girl," he adds, laughing again when Cas gets all squinty eyed at him, mouth pursing with annoyance. The Squinty-eyed Look of Angelic Doom doesn't at all change the fact that Cas is one sexy-ass woman. His boobs are bigger than he'd expect, squishing out around his hands in a way that's oddly sexy. His face isn't as squared or stubbly, Dean notices with an annoyed little pang of loss. But Cas' legs are still awesome, just as muscled and long but hairless now.

He finally gets closer, needing to touch. He'd already fondled himself a little, mostly to make sure he wasn't having some weird fever dream. He'd felt every poke and pinch. He'd been contemplating checking down south a little better, an embarrassing shriek coming out when he noticed his dick was gone. He bolted when he heard Cas grabbing his kanabo off the wall.

Dean runs a hand through Cas' hair, still short and messy, soft and dark, pleased to see that even Girl Cas likes getting his—her?—scalp scratched and massaged in all the same spots.

"How long do you think this will last?" he asks, eyeing Cas for any nuance in his expression. Cas has upped his lying game but he still can't quite get anything past him; he knows Cas too well and can spot a tell a mile off. Especially for the big, important stuff.

Castiel looks away, brows pinched in thought. "I don't know. I can't even begin guess if I don't know what happened in the first place."

Dean rolls his eyes and throws his hands up. His boobs bounce again and he makes a girly little giggle. "Shut up," he says, lifting his chin a little when Cas gives him The Eye. "I can giggle if I'm a girl." Cas just continues to look at him, expression a little pinched and pissy, but doesn't comment. He sighs and contents himself with fondling his girly butt for a minute. Who knows how long this will stay and he's curious. He looks up and grins when he catches Cas watching him.

And maybe he sidles a little closer, still amused to see Cas holding his boobs. He's tempted to push Cas' hands away and take over, but he can tell by that pinched expression Cas isn't going to be enjoying this any time soon. He guesses Cas got a little attached to his male vessel and doesn't like change.

Dean drops his hands with a soft sigh. "Okay. Well. Who else pulls stupid, crazy shit like this?"

Castiel's lips thin and he's annoyed it hadn't been his first thought. "Ah," he says, refraining from saying the archangel's name aloud. It has the unfortunate effect of bringing him like a summoning sigil and he knows neither of them want Gabriel in their presence at the moment.

He sighs and his arms flop down, tired from holding his breasts up. His nipples are still peaked and Dean's eyes are on them the moment they are bared. "No."

"Aw, why not?" Dean says through a whine. "Maybe that's what'll change us back?" he asks with an eyebrow wiggle, stepping closer until their chests are touching. And OK, it's really hot to feel their boobs press together. He hears Cas breathing shift just enough and he's about ready to do a victory dance at the chance for some girl-on-girl action when Cas eases away.

He doesn't pout. He really doesn't. But he maybe does curse Cas' stupid ethics. Or morals... or whatever it is that makes Cas ignore naked, hot skin that's kinda-sorta theirs and do the right thing.

"I doubt he'd be that crass, Dean," Castiel says, turning his back on the very tempting Dean and going towards their closet. He figures any of their clothes will adequately cover their smaller bodies, so he grabs the first thing he sees. He slides his arms into his shirt, primly buttoning it before finally turning around again to look at Dean.

Dean's pretty sure he's drooling. Girl-Cas in a too-big, white button up shirt is just all kinds of hot. A warm feeling spreads through his body, tingling and settling low, causing an oddly pleasurably achy-throb between his legs. Huh. He almost misses catching the shirt being thrown at him, he's so wrapped up in marveling at the awesome-but-still-kinda-weird feeling of his heated lady-parts.

He ignores the shirt for a moment and presses his thighs together, wiggling and rolling his hips just a little. Pleasure practically shoots through his body, slipping and sliding around in a warm, little wave. It's different than what he's used to, but still feels really good.

"Dean."

Dean blinks, realizing he's standing there, wiggling around and probably looking like he's gotta pee. He pulls his shirt on, unable to help giggling again when it drops alluringly to mid-thigh. "Jesus, it's like some cheesy ass chick flick," he mutters.

He watches Cas slip a pair of plain boxers on, but he goes for the panties in the back of his drawer, pawing through until he finds the violet pair with the little bows at the hips. He wiggles his hips a little more than he usually would when he realizes Cas is watching, winking when Cas just frowns at him.

They ease out of their room, neither of them willing to admit they might be sneaking... A little. Wary, just in case. They head to the kitchen, both of them pausing in the doorway and staring at a very tall, very good-looking, very annoyed looking woman sipping coffee through a fierce bitch-face that looks on the verge of becoming permanent.

Dean realizes who it is and he can't help it, he breaks out laughing. He points a finger, tears streaming down his face. He nudges Cas and manages to get a "Sammy, too!" out between laughs and snorts. Cas ignores him and gives Sam a commiserating look.

"Ha ha," Sam mutters in an unamused deadpan, moodily sipping at his coffee again. He does a double take, finally taking in the fact that he's not the only one temporarily in the wrong sex. He can feel his face heat up and averts his eyes.

Dean gets control of himself and his eyes narrow, immediately spotting Sam's guilty face. "What did you do?" he asks, stepping into the kitchen and crowding Sam. Even as a girl, Sam's freakishly tall. Dean adamantly keeps his eyes on Sam's, refusing for even a moment to contemplate the unfairness that is Sam's huge rack.

Seriously. Unfair. But first things first, bigger priorities here.

" _I_ didn't do anything," Sam says firmly, looking somewhere over Dean's shoulder. He sees Cas shuffle closer, looking between them in that wary but patient way Cas has perfected in his time at the Bunker, witness to many Winchester Brother arguments, bitch-fests and verbal sparring matches so he doesn't interfere and only watches with that... Look. That look that's patient, loving and pissed off all at the same time but given to both of them so he doesn't look to be choosing sides.

Dean snorts and jabs Sam's shoulder. " _Some_ one did and I know it wasn't Cas."

" _Ow!_ Asshole," Sam says, pushing at Dean's shoulder until he backs off. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't have the mojo to even do something like this." He nearly winces, wishing he could un-say that last part when Dean's eyes narrow and his mouth thins out.

Dean nods and dips his head. "Gabriel," he says with a put-upon sigh. He waits, expecting the usual pop-in or maybe a dramatic light and smoke show when the archangel deigns to visit. Instead, there's only the sound of slippered feet shuffling towards the kitchen and a bed-headed, pajama'd Gabriel shuffles into the kitchen, yawning and scratching his ass through his thin pajama pants.

He gapes when Gabriel walks right past Cas and him, heads right for Sam and slaps him on the ass, yanking on the neck of Sam's T-shirt until they're level enough to kiss. He looks from Gabriel on his tip-toes to the gross squishing of lips and backs up until he bumps into Cas, sagging into him with relief when Cas is quick to wrap a supportive arm around his middle.

"Morning, gorgeous," Gabriel says with a wink when he lets Sam go for a breather. He looks over his shoulder and eyes Dean and Castiel, not even bothering to hide his amusement. They're kinda hot as girls. But both of them are glaring at him hard enough he's glad looks can't kill. Or maim.

Geez, some people have no sense of fun (or humor).

Gabriel offers an apologetic smile, hoping it's as sincere as he feels. "Sorry, Dean-o, musta used too much juice." He pats Sam's hip when he hears a soft groan of embarrassment.

Sam's face feels ready to combust and he can't look at Dean or Cas because he knows what's coming. Gabe, damn him, continues on like Sam isn't grabbing at his shoulder and trying to broadcast ' _Shut up! Shut up!_ ' telepathically.

"I wanted to be the girl but Sam just wouldn't hear it," Gabriel continues blithely, unaware of Dean's grossed out expression and Sam's tortured groan and slumped body language that suggests he'd like to melt into the floor. Gabriel finishes stirring his hot chocolate with a flourish of the can of whipped cream and turns around, winking obnoxiously at Dean. "Likes Little Gabriel too much, I'd say."

Sam squeaks and hides his face in his hands. " _Gabriel_ ," he whispers with a mortified groan through his fingers.

"Yeah, TMI, man," Dean says with a grimace. "I get you guys do the tongue tango, but I do not need _or_ want details. Like, ever." He forces the information out of his brain, refusing to let any thoughts of his brother's (apparently wild) sex life settle in. He wiggles a finger around the room, glaring at Gabriel, "Change us back."

Gabriel sighs and sets his mug down, truly contrite. "Sorry, no can do, Deanarino. One of those 'gotta wait for the expiration date' sort of deals."

Dean grits his teeth. "How long."

"Maybe another few hours?" Gabriel guesses, shrugging and going back to licking the whipped cream from around the rim of his mug.

Dean shares a look with Cas but he only looks pissed off, nowhere near considering using those hours for some sexy fun. He sighs and resigns himself to waiting this out by spending the next few hours watching TV like they usually do on lazy day off (and angel cursed into a girl means a day off, for sure).

He watches Cas leave with a muttered 'need pants for this insanity' and follows him after a moment of hesitation. He nearly laughs when he can hear Sam yelling at Gabriel in a whisper and picks up the pace when the whisper-yelling turns into the undeniable sounds of kissing.

And he's definitely not pouting when he gets to their room and Cas is fully dressed. He follows Cas' lead and digs through for a pair of pants with a drawstring, pulling them tight enough they won't fall off his girly ass.

Cas is unimpressed by his whining (which, no, he doesn't whine thankyouverymuch) about how Sam gets to have fun while they cuddle and watch TV. Though, he's gotta say, it's not so bad to prop his head up on Cas' softer parts for the next few hours as they binge-watch the A-Team.


End file.
